


The Narrative

by sister_mismagius



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: American Revolution, Cheating, Children, Crying, F/M, Fighting, Hamilton AU, Hamilton References, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Trust, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Trust Issues, lavashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_mismagius/pseuds/sister_mismagius
Summary: A beautiful marriage that went down so many lanes, and this time he couldn't take it, the hurt that he put him through, that fool that destroyed him completely. Who did he think he is? How could he do this? How could he ruin his life?





	The Narrative

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is Ruby! I know this is really long and I am proud of it! I hate 5,000+ words! This has mentions of cheating, affairs, self-harm, and Hamilton. By the way, leave a comment and some kudos! All are appreciated! I don't own Hamilton or Ninjago! Enjoy!!!

Kai gripped onto the letters, skimming over every word that was written down. A smile graced his lips. He felt his heart bloom when he read them. The writings that his beloved wrote to him. He skimmed over the love letters, he smiled as he read over one.

_"Dear Kai,"_

Kai felt his heart pound through his chest, a smile blooming on lips. The paper made a small crackling since he gripped on the delicate paper tighter. He felt his heart bloom in his chest. Tears collected at the corners of his eyes, a smile graced his lips.

_"Your smile makes the rain stop, and the clouds disperse on my rainy days. Could you smile more, dear?"_

Kai couldn't deal with this sensation in his chest, his heart was about to burst into flames. He felt like he was falling in love, and he had his sister Nya by his side, all the way.  He felt Helpless. He can recall to the first time they meant, he was with his sister Nya. Nya introduced Cole to him. He remembered that day, and he wouldn't regret it ever.

Well at least not now, of course.

The day the meant was like a romantic novel, or movie, very cheesy, it was love at first sight. How cheesy can anything get? It was like a dream Kai could remember himself singing, that is how happy it was. Here's how it went.

Nya, Kai, and Skylor were out that day, at the bar.  They were all having fun until his eyes fell upon a Caribbean soul. And when his eyes fell, his heart fluttered and skipped a beat, and Nya found her in the same direction.

_"Oooh, I do, I do, I do..."_

_"Oooh I do, I do, I do..."_

The sounds of his voice, his dreams. Kai was dancing around with men, Ray and Maya would never approve since there was a revolution going on, but he didn't care. He could sneak out whenever he pleased. If he got in trouble, so what? It would have been worth it.

As he been singing he watched this man from afar. He guessed the man was involved in the revolution. Kai wasn't though, his parents held himself back from doing so. Sadly, he knew he would never be able to join. But, that didn't hold him back from flirting and dancing with soldiers.

_"Boy you got me Helpless!"_

Boy, was he in love? His heart on the floor.  He had to say he was in love with his life. He was in love in general. That thought was in his head, he knew that this one was his. He couldn't give this man up to any other woman or man. He knew he was going to be his.

_"Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit!"_

Kai was in love with his eyes. They were like oceans, they were so bright and beautiful. He knew right then and there that he had to get this one. The thought replayed over in his head. He had to get this one. He couldn't lose him. If he did, he wasn't sure what to do then.

_"I'm Helpless!"_

He was helpless. In fact, his heart was beating rapidly through his chest. Kai was getting scared because he was afraid people could hear his heartbeat. He was just so flustered, he was just so... In love.

_"Down for the count, and I'm drowning in 'em!"_

He knew that his eyes were a great feature of this man, and there were more great ones, but he couldn't get over how beautiful they looked, and how they fitted this soldier so perfectly.

_"I have never been the type to try and steal the spotlight,"_

Kai hasn't always been the guy yearning for attention, he had a balance. He wanted attention sometimes and sometimes he didn't. But at this moment, he yearned for the attention of the soldier. He wanted this soldier to lay him down on the bed, and then cuddle him. He liked cuddles.

_"We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night."_

He had to say he liked being with the rebels. The British were just so uptight and strict, while the rebels were the opposite. He hoped after this was all over he could claim what was his.

_"Laughin' at my sister, as she dazzling in the room,"_

Kai watched as his sister Nya was dazzling in the room, dancing with the men, having fun as always. Being free and without any worries. She seemed to be having fun, so careless, gracing across the room, while he was standing there sipping a glass of wine in love.

_"Then you walked in, and my heart went boom!"_

His cheeks were red when he saw this man, dressed in ordinary working clothing, laughing with his friends, who looked the same as him. Although his friends didn't catch his eye, he did.

_"Try'n to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom,"_

_"Everyone dancin'  and the band's top volume."_

Kai remembered himself watching as everyone danced to the melody. He was the only one just standing there not doing anything until his sister comes over, chatting with him.

_"Grind to the rhythm, as we whine and dine,"_

Kai remembered the thought, they poured themselves a glass of wine, and they did cheers, and then took a sip. They were smiling, laughing, having fun at a party. Wearing dresses. Kai was wearing a red one, and Nya was wearing a blue one.

_"Grab my sister, and whisper, "Yo, this One's mine."_

He remembered, she laughed and smiled. But Nya seemed hesitant, and kind of sad. Kai didn't notice though, he only had his eyes towards this man's, he was in love, his head spinning, he was just so, happy.

_"My sister made her way across the room to you,"_

_"Then I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?"_

Kai remembered himself shaking a bit, having his fingers tapping against the glass. He was scared, he didn't know what Nya was saying, and he was praying she wasn't embarrassing him.

_"She grabbed you by the arm, I'm thinking, "I'm through,"_

_"Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm, Helpless!"_

Oh Lord, Kai remembered how scared and frightened he was. He thought Nya was flirting with him, or telling him something embarrassing, or something bad about himself, and then Kai started to degrade himself, until the eyes he loved stared back at him, and Kai was helpless.

_"Oh, look at those eyes! Oh! Yeah, I'm Helpless! I know.."_

_"I'm so into you. I am so into you. I know I'm down for the count, and I'm drownin'  in 'em!"_

Kai felt his heart melt. He was so amazed. His face was as red as his chest he was sure. He blushed thinking of the thought. He was about to pass out he was sure. He just needed a breather he was sure.

The soldier looked to Nya since Nya grabbed his arm and was leading him across the room. 

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"I'm about to change your life."_

_"Then, by all means, lead the way."_

The man looked so confused, and Nya had a grin like no other. For her brother, she would do anything, even if it meant giving up the person she truly loved. And then they arrived and Kai's face was the color of his dress. He held out his hand.

_"Kai Smith, It's a pleasure meeting you."_

_"Smith?"_

_"My brother."_

Kai felt the man shake his hand, Kai never wanted to let go but he did, sadly. He loved his warmth. He loved his stare. He loved hearing his voice. He loved everything about him, and he loved his sister for introducing the male to him.

_"Thank you, for all of your services."_

Kai thanked him, his blush on his cheeks never leaving.

_"If  it meant having a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."_

The male smiled, the smile he gave Kai almost made him pass out. Why did he have to be so amazing? Then Kai watched Nya speak.

_"I'll leave you to it."_

Kai watches Nya's retreating form, mentally thanking her in his head, God, he was so thankful.

_"One week later, I'm writin' a letter nightly,"_

_"Now my life gets better, from every letter you write me._

Kai would clutch the letters this man would write to him, he would blush at the flirting that would go on through it all. Cole would compliment him about his smile, his hair, his personality, everything. He couldn't take all the kind gestures, for once he felt special.

_"Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem,"_

Kai would always laugh at her. Thinking it was a joke most of the time, little did he know she was actually serious.

_"I'm just saying if  you really loved me you would share him."_

Kai would laugh and punch her arm, and she would laugh and mess up his hair a bit. God, he loved his sister so much.

_"Ha! Two weeks later, In the living room stressin' My father's stone-faced, While you're asking for his blessing,"_

_"I'm dying inside as you wine and dine, and I'm trying not to cry,"_

_"'Cause, there's nothing in your mind that you can't do."_

Kai remembered himself crying tears of Joy, his father, Ray, was very protective over him. He was picky about guys and girls, he always had to approve, which he was afraid of.

_"My father makes it across the room to you, I panic for a second think, "We're through."_

Kai remembered being deathly afraid of what was going to happen, he remembered his father's angry, judgemental look on his features. Kai shook, but then something happened.

_"But then he shakes your hand, and says be true,"_

_"Then you turn back to me, and you're smiling, and I'm Helpless!"_

Kai remembered jumping into his arms that day, and this man just picking him up and spinning them. He remembered then being taken into a kiss, that day was the best day of his life.

_"Helpless... Hoo!"_

Kai's helpless, he is a boy with a dream. And his dream came true.

_"This moment that boy is mine!"_

Kai felt himself just dancing, always so bright and happy. He was so happy with his man, this man gave him joy, the joy he could never explain well.

_"Kai, I don't have a dollar to my name, And an acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame,"_

_"All I have is my honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain."_

Kai was fine with this man being penniless, as long as he was serious about their relationship ad loving, he was fine.

_"Insane, your family brings out a different side of me, Harumi confides me, Nya tries to take a bite of me,"_

_"No stress, my love for you is never in doubt, We'll get a piece of  Harlem, and we'll figure it out."_

Kai smiled. It was great that his family accepted his beloved. He was happy everyone liked him.

_"I've been living without a family since I was a child."_

Now Kai pitied him, he tried to comfort him, but his beloved didn't care, he simply always said he had Kai, and that made Kai smile.

_"My father left, my mother died, I grew up Buckwild, But I'll never forget, my mother's face that was real,"_

_"And long as I'm alive, Kai, swear to God, you will never feel so... Helpless!"_

Kai smiled, a blush on his face. He had a smile that was as bright as ever, his arms around his neck.

_"Kai... I never felt so..."_

_"My life is gonna be fine, 'cause Kai's in it."_

Kai smiled, he felt himself immediately blush. How vulnerable was he right now?

_"I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit! I'm.."_

Kai smiled while he spoke, his hands on the other's chest. His crimson eyes staring up at him. Kai remembered their wedding in New York and then he remembered he was so...

_"Helpless..."_

And he was in love with Cole Brookstone.

But then things started to go south. Kai and Nya begged him to go on vacation since the revolution ended, and they were worried about him being under stress or snapping at people. They tried but he wouldn't budge. So Harumi, Kai, and Nya took the kids, upstate, while Alexander stayed.

And an affair with Seliel happened.

Kai didn't know until he decided o publish it, and when Kai found out he was heartbroken, he felt so depressed, he felt terrible. He had a breakdown.

Here's how that fiasco went.

Kai was at home, while Alexander was out, Nya was in London, and Harumi was at home. Kai looked to the letters that Cole wrote him, and he couldn't help but hold them rereading them, he was falling apart.

_"I saved every letter you wrote me... From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine, you said you were mine, I thought you were mine...."_

Kai's heartbreaking, he had tears in his eyes, he could barely hold them from falling. He couldn't cry right now, especially when he was like this. He held the newspaper in his hands putting the letters aside. The newspaper had this written big on it.  _'The Reynolds Pamphlet,'_  Kai couldn't help but hate this girl named Seliel, he wanted to kill her. He thought rested in his mind,  _'We had kids...'_  How could he do this? Did Cole ever even love him? Was he just his plaything?

_"Do you know what Nya said when she saw your first letter arrive?"_

_"She said, "Be careful with that one love, he will do what it takes to survive."_

Kai can recall back to when Nya told him that, she warned him and he should have taken that warning sign. He should have gone back to New York. But he didn't,  and now he was dealing with the aftermath of this whole fiasco.

_"You and your words flooded my senses, your sentences left me defenseless,"_

How could have he been so vulnerable? So stupid? He felt like a worthless idiot. He should have known dreams don't come true, and wishes are never fulfilled.

_"You built me palaces out of paragraphs, you built cathedrals..."_

Kai had tears by now, reading the pamphlet again, the tears rushing down his face. He brought his arm to his face, wiping the salty tears off his cheeks.

_"I'm rereading the letters you wrote me, I'm searching and scanning for answers for every line for some kind of sign, And when you were mine..."_

He looked to the letters next to him, and then back to the horrid paper that ruined their relationship. That ruined his life.

_"The world seemed to, Burn..."_

_"Burn..."_

He tossed the newspaper into the fire, the flames roaring up higher. He listened to the crackling fire in front of him.  He had a sick thought to burn himself into the fire because right at this moment he felt worthless.

_"You published the letters she wrote you, you told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed, and clearing your name, you have ruined our lives!"_

Kai had his fist clenched, his eyes squeezed tight, the tears like a waterfall, dripping into the fire. His voice cracking with every word. He couldn't take it.

_"Do you know what Nya said? When she read what you've done? She said, "You've marred an Icarus, he has flown to close to the sun."_

He felt himself sob now, he wasn't crying at all, he was sobbing, he had uneven breaths, he was choking on every word, his nails digging into his palms causing blood, he had snot on coming from his nose, he looked like an absolute mess.

_"You and your words obsessed with your legacy! Your sentences bordered on senseless!"_

Kai was downright mad now too, his dress had tears all over it. He was shaking uncontrollably, he was choking on every word. He couldn't help himself breaking down with every word.

_How you are paranoid with every paragraph! How they perceive you..."_

_"You, you, you!!!"_

Kai was shaking his head low, his heart beating through his chest, He could basically hear the rapid pace, he was about to pass out, or well he felt like it. He took Seliel's letters she wrote to Cole and threw them into the fire, anger in his crimson eyes. He then calmed down a bit, hugging his knees, tears trickling down his face.

_"I'm... Erasing myself from the narrative... Let future historians wonder how Kai reacted when you broke his heart... You have torn it all apart... I'm watching, Burn..."_

_"Watching it burn..."_

He shook, as he felt the tears fall from his eyes, he was going to never read another letter, he wasn't going to read, he wasn't ever going to remind himself of this. He was going to disappear.

_"The world has no right to my heart! The world has no place in our bed! They won't get to know what I said! I'm burning the memories, burning the letters that might have redeemed you!"_

Kai remembered his letters that Cole wrote him, was this all worth it? Should he? At that moment it was all a yes, but he would regret it later.

_"You forfeit all rights to my heart! You forfeit the place in our bed, you will sleep in your office instead!"_

Kai was mad, his fists balled with anger, tears coming from the edges of his eyes. His tear-stained cheeks were soaked. He felt his heart crumble, but his defenses were always up.

_"With only the memories, of when you were mine!"_

Kai's heart was at its strings, he felt himself getting more vulnerable by the minute went on. His heart felt like it was about to burst.

_"I hope that you burn..."_

He threw another letter in the fire his face red, and full of embarrassment. He felt so angry with himself for believing that he was loved. How could he have been so stupid? Why was he cursed?

He then swore that he would never trust a guy again, or read another letter. Again, he was erasing himself from the narrative.

Then, Angelica came all the way from London to see Cole. She had to talk to him, she had to be serious because what he did was pretty serious, and he hurt her brother, and that is serious. How dare that scum hurt her brother like that, who gave him the right?

That is why she was there, ready to sing like a canary for him. Ready to pound his face in. Co,e noticed Nya and tried to pull his boy charms out on her. He smiled, making his way over to her.

_"Nya..."_

He called out, he hoped she took his side, little did he know he was dead wrong.

_"Cole..."_

_"Congratulations."_

The sarcasm that loathed in her voice, it actually sounded like she was surprised. She was surprised at how stupid Cole was, and how stupid he had acted. 

_"You have invented a new kind of stupid. A damage you can never undo kind of stupid."_

She circled around him, shaking her head as she did. She shoved every single insult down his through. Why? Because that man standing in front of her was fully aware of what he was doing that night. She knew that he knew, She knew that he was sick enough to enjoy it, and yes, Cole was a sick bastard to Nya, a really sick bastard for what he did.

_"An open all the cages in the zoo, kind of stupid,"_

Nya spat at him, clutching her fists, and then laughed at him. At how stupid he was, how could he do this? To his husband?

_"Truly you didn't think this through? Kind of stupid."_

Nya watched as Cole's face fell, she sneered at him, pulling his ego down with every word she said. She found some sick satisfaction. She thought in her mind, why did she give Cole to Kai if he was just going to hurt him? She would have kept him if that was the case.

_"Let's review."_

_"You took a rumor maybe to people knew, and refuted it by sharing an affair which no one has accused you,"_

She was getting downright angry, she knew Cole felt bad, but she needed to make sure that this wouldn't happen again, she needed to put him into his place, because she was not watching her brother fall apart like he was now again, she couldn't stand to see him like that. All depressed, broken. She needed to something, and she felt like this was right.

_"I begged you to take a break, you refused to."_

Oh, she remembered that. She should have forced him to go. Because of the stress of him by not taking a break, this was the result. Something terrible. And now he couldn't take it back.

_"So scared of what your enemies will do to you, your the only enemy you ever seem to lose to,"_

Nya had to say, maybe she was a little harsh, but at the time she was mad for what he did to her brother. She took procedures, she made him pay for his actions. Even if scolding didn't help the matter, she would try, and she needed something to release all this anger and grief, and betrayal.

_"You know why Walker can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!"_

She dug her nails into her palms, her face red with anger, She pushed Cole back, she watched Cole stumble back and not say a word. She didn't want to hear him talk anyway.

_"So yeah, congratulations!"_

_"Nya...."_

She just rolled her eyes, she couldn't stand this man right now. He was so oblivious, so stupid, so immature, she should have known from a guy like him. He was too good to be true.

_"You've redefined your legacy. Congratulations."_

She clapped her hands, sitting on the desk. She gave him an applaud. He was so stupid, he should get a trophy. Idiot of the year award. Congratulations!

_"It was an act of political sacrifice!"_

Nya was surprised to see Cole snap with tears in his eyes. She did feel a pang of hurt run through her chest. She couldn't take this stress, it was too unbearable. It was too big of a burden to carry. She just couldn't breathe right now. She was panicking, but she calmed herself down, without him noticing. She couldn't break in front of him.

_"...Sacrifice?"_

_"I languished in a loveless marriage in London, I lived to only read your letters."_

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, Cole was the same way, but he was in awe. He looked at his hands. He had his head low. 

_"I look at you and think, "God what have we done with our lives, and where does it get us?"_

She let out a cruel life, it sounded so pained and strained. Nya sniffled, she couldn't help it but tears started to come more frequently onto her features. Cole felt the pain of guilt rise into his chest.

_"That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, but I'm back in the city, and I'm here to stay."_

_"Do you know what I'm here to do?"_

She was waiting for him to approach her, or do something and to her luck he did. He took a step forward, a hand on her cheek. 

_"Nya..."_

He spoke barely above a whisper, Nya laughed, as she slapped his hand away, off of her face.

_"I'm not here for you..."_

_"I know my brother like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind,"_

Her brother, how much she loved her brother. She knew he was hotheaded and vulnerable, that is why she protected him, and she failed, and so did Cole.

_"And a million years ago he said to me, "This one's mine,"  So I stood by,"_

_"Do you know why!?"_

She sounded so angry, she sounded so mad, so conflicted. She wasn't just angry at Cole, she was angry at herself. She was angry at the world.

_"I love my brother more than anything in this life! I will choose his happiness over mine, every time!"_

_"Kai!"_

She was practically wishing she never introduced Cole to Kai now because now she was a mess, so was Kai. She could understand the hurt now. Well she always did, because she loved Cole, she always did, but because of Kai, and Kai loving Cole, she loved her brother so much she gave Cole to him, and it hurt her every day.

_"Is the best thing in our lives! So never lose fact that you have been blessed with the best wife!"_

Kai was such a good wife, yes he was a boy, but he didn't care that he was the wife or girl of the relationship. He was just happy to be Cole's, or well he was.

_"Congratulations! For the rest of your life!"_

_"Every sacrifice you make is for my brother, give him the best life!"_

She balled her fists, as she pushed Cole to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Nya looked down at Cole, and Cole looked the same exact way.

_"Congratulations!"_

Cole looked amazed, his heart was at his feet. He didn't know what to do, and overall he felt like actually shit for leaving Kai like that. So he listened to Nya, and he went to his house, and he wasn't expecting to see his lover burning all the love letters he wrote to him over time. He felt so broken to see that.

_"I saved every letter you wrote me,"_

Kao looked at the letters, his back facing Cole, he knew he was there, and he wasn't playing the vulnerable and cute Kai, he was angry, and he was going to show Cole how angry he was, and how broken Cole caused him to be.

_"From the moment I saw you,  I knew you were mine, You said you were mine, I thought you were mine..."_

Funny on how a person can change and become so broken, he was once so happy. Kai looked down at his red dress. It was damp from the blood and tears. His wrists had lines all over them, and the weapon he used was nowhere to be seen. Cole didn't see it though since his back was turned, completely.

_"Do you know what Angelica said When I told her what you'd done?"_

Kai stood up but he didn't turn around, he just stared at the fire, watching the flames dance with the calm, slow wind.

_"She said, you have married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun..."_

He turned around, Cole then saw how he looked, and he took a step forward. God, he totally forgot how his baby would feel. He was so selfish, and now he was staring at his wife crying, and the sight made him want to cry.

_"Don't! Take another step in my direction, I can't be trusted around you..."_

Kai held a letter in his hand, looking away with, he couldn't bring himself to look at the monster in front of him, and when he did, Cole saw the dullness in Kai's crimson eyes. All the life seemed drained, and the cuts on his arms, he couldn't help but guilt rising again through his stomach and chest. His stomach churned, and he was about to vomit.

_"Don't think you can talk your way, Into my arms, into my arms..."_

Cole watched as Kai hugged himself the blood smearing his skin. Cole wanted to do something, but he couldn't, he was too stupid. Cole felt bile rise in his throat.

_"I'm burning the letters you wrote me, you can stand over there if you want,"_

Kai held the letters upward, there were about five in his hand and a bunch near him. There were also pages that were ripped and in the fire. Cole wanted to negotiate with him, but he didn't have any words to negotiate with. He was for once without any words, he was quiet.

_"I don't know who you are, I have so much to learn.."_

Kai facepalmed as he then looked to Cole again sorrow filled his eyes. He tried to smile for him, but he couldn't, and then he just laughed, it sounded so hurt, it made Cole apologize over and over in his head.

_"I'm re-reading your letters, And watching them burn..."_

Kai through the five letters he was holding into the fire, the flames growing higher and higher, Kai had a broken crown of fire.  Cole almost leaped and pushed Kai to the floor for the letters he spent on Kai, but he couldn't because of Kai more and they both knew Kai wasn't in the right state of mind.

_"I'm watching them burn..."_

Kai turned back to the fire, touching the flame with his finger, not caring that it burned. Cole wanted to push Kai away and hold him in his arms, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

_"You published the letters she wrote to you,"_

Kai lifted the letters Seliel had wrote him, he waved them in front of Cole's face before he tossed them into the fire. He didn't even look at the letters once either.

_"You told the whole world, How you brought this girl into our bed, In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives..."_

Kai didn't yell at him, nor did he shout, at least not yet. He couldn't. His voice shook with every word, again Cole just wanted to hug him.

_"Heaven forbid someone whispers, "He's part of some scheme!"_

Kai remembered every time someone whispers, Cole couldn't control himself and yelled at them, screamed at them, words were exchanged most of the time.

_"_ _Your enemy whispers, so you have to scream!"_

Kai winced at the memory of Jay and Cole fighting, they got physical, and well Kai got between them and got hit in the face and knocked down.

_"I know about whispers... I see how you look at my sister..."_

Kai isn't stupid, he had seen Cole on countless occasions, touch Nya and flirt with her. He just didn't say anything because he didn't want to hate him like he already hated himself.

_"Don't! I'm naive, I have seen women around you..."_

_"Don't! Think I don't see how they fall for your all your charms! All of your charms!"_

Kai clutched his head remembering every time he flirted with a girl or a boy with him. He didn't do anything, he just stood there, smiling and laughing, enjoying himself and the ladies, Kai noticed he wasn't getting enjoyed.

_"I'm erasing myself from the narrative, let future historians wonder how Kai reacted when you broke his heart!"_

He clutched the letter in his hand, looking up at Cole shaking his head, he then let out a dry laugh.

_"You have thrown it all away! Stand back, watch it burn..."_

_"Just watch it all, burn..."_

Kai watched as the flames grew higher and than before since the fire was basically feeding off the paper he was tossing in, the time and thought that were spent into papers. Kai stopped caring at this point.

_"And when the time comes, explain to the children, the pain and embarrassment, you out their mother through!"_

He glared at Cole, Cole averting his gaze. He didn't want to look at Kai, he couldn't, because he knew he was right. And he just couldn't face the facts.

_"When will you learn, that they are your legacy? Weare your legacy! If you thought you were mine..."_

Kai burnt most of the letters, as Cole stepped forward, Kai stepped forward shoving him away.

**_"DON'T!"_ **


End file.
